Timeless dream
by hybridloves
Summary: A curse put on the line of witches whose ancestor trapped his love into a tomb is the only thing keeping him away from rescuing her. Why and how the curse affects him? You will never know if you don't read the rest. ;) KLAROLINE AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, lovelies. This is a klaroline story by yours truly Lotr Addicted (KC story: Misssing) and Karmen238 (KC story: Conquering fears).**

**A WARNING BEFORE READING: First few chapters will contain Klaroline only in flashbacks. You will see why. OH and some characters are OOC cuz it's way funnier if they are.  
**

**We do not own TVD. JP does. We own only the new characters in the story and the plot of this story.**

* * *

"Let's rip a few throats apart, brother. I'm feeling quite famished." Stefan said to his brother Damon.

"With you it's more take apart the whole body and put them back together like a mannequin." Damon commented. "It doesn't matter though. I will join you. Just let me get my daily fill of Elena. She is the sun to my darkness."

Stefan rolled his eyes at that.

"Forget Elena when you can have any girl you want and fuck her senseless. Just imagine you on top of her, killing her by draining her blood while doing it."

The thought did appeal to Damon, after all he was a sex addict.

"I can't. Did you forget I joined the AVSA?" The raven haired vampire whined.

"Oh right. Your anonymous group for vampire sex addicts. How long are you gonna keep this false pretense of abstinence?"

Stefan knew that Damon wouldn't last long on this abstinence; not when he can do something about it.

"Oh, come on. Be the fun brother for once."

Stefan said when his brother didn't say a word. That of course proved to be efficient since Damon jumped up from the couch where he was sitting and went out into the nightlife with Stefan on his heels.

At some point they stumbled across a girl who they thought would be a great midnight snack.

"Hello there, beauty." Damon said with his creepy but charming smile.

"What a nice view. Don't you think, brother?" He asked his partner in crime while the girl helplessly looked between them.

"Of course. Although her blood is more alluring. Why don't you come closer and show us your neck artery?"

Stefan motioned for the girl to come a bit closer. Figuring it was better to comply with the crazy demands, she stepped forward. Once she was in front of them, Stefan moved his hand on her neck artery.

"Mmm. Definitely a keeper."

The girl cursed her bad luck. This was the first time two gorgeous guys approached her and now she saw they were crazy.

She was scared as hell, but something in their voice made her obey to the weird request. What did they mean about her neck artery? She was not a head turner, but come on, all they could compliment her for was her neck artery?

When she came a few steps closer to them, she realized they were marvelous. The taller one had sparkling green eyes and a killer body. The dark-haired one had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. They were both looking at her like she was delicious.

She didn't have time to consider how amazing they looked, because suddenly their faces contorted in an unnatural way. She wanted to scream, but no voice came out of her throat. Dark veins protruded around their eyes, which now had turned to a devilish red.

"Oh my god, vampires exist." Damn, how the hell do they kill them in the movies? But she had nothing she could use as a weapon. Not that she had the courage to do anything.

_What if I drop down and play dead? Nah, stupid idea, they can sense my heart pumping blood. Oh my God, I must look like a burrito to them. I should have gone on a diet, I wouldn't look that appetizing then._

They were playing with her, circling around her like true predators. Her fear fueled their excitement.

"You're not playing nice, little boys." Came a voice from behind the two vampires.

The girl immediately forgot her fears and tried to get a better look at the source of that unbelievably sexy British accent. She was mesmerized at the sight of him. If she thought the two vampires were amazing, she had no words to describe this man.

His eyes shone like sapphires in the night. His full lips drew her attention like a magnet. His smirk made her forget she was in mortal danger. Then, she let her gaze take in his lean, slender body. This man was simply breathtaking.

He could help himself at her neck artery if he wanted it. She would die a happy woman.

"Oh come on, Klaus. Don't ruin the mood. You can join if you like, there's plenty for all of us." the raven haired man said.

_So, his name was Klaus. Magnificent creature. _The girl had lost the ability to think straight.

"Where's the fun in that? Let's play it a little differently." He said coming closer to the stunned girl. "Me and her against you too. What do you say?"

Stefan didn't like the challenge, while the other man smiled and nodded. "You play dirty too, Klaus. Bring it on."

Klaus smiled confidently at the two young men and then approached the girl. He placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to his chest.

"Stay close to me, love. You will remember nothing of this in the morning."

_Oh my God, this is heaven. I'm in love_, she thought. _I'm a burrito in love..._

And then she woke up from her nightmare. No, it wasn't a nightmare; she had just met the man of her dreams, in a dream. She realized she was late for work. Yet, she just stayed in bed, hoping she would dream once again about the mysterious man that stole her heart.

And once again she did. The next night she dreamt about the same brothers and him as her white knight. Is it possible to feel such strong emotions towards someone you have only ever seen in a dream?

Most would oppose to this statement but she and a few other unlucky people know it is entirely possible. Hope that one day you might meet him and have a connection is wishful thinking on their part. but they cannot help themselves. As the time comes to sleep, they are painfully anticipating their on-going dreams.

She would dream about the brothers draining her dry, but just before life left her, Klaus would throw them off of her with his trademark smirk.

"Sorry, boys. Not tonight."

They pout and put their puppy faces on.

"But she is so tasty. Why do you keep interfering in our eating habits?!" The rippah whined.

"No need to get all jumpy. If you must know, she is valuable to me."

The girl perked her ears wanting to know more about it.

"Her? A mere human? I think you are getting old, mate." The rippah questioned.

"If you must know, she is a witch; although not fully grown to her powers, but a witch nevertheless. She happens to be the only one who can help me raise her from a thousand years of sleep."

_A what? A witch? Is he being serious? No way I'm a witch. If I was a witch, I would turn my boss into a frog ages ago._ The girl contemplated the unexpected revelations while the boys had a 'who is stronger' men stare.

"Still trying to wake sleeping beauty?" The raven haired vampire asked.

"Still trying to be a dick, Damon?"

Apparently the vampire's name was Damon. _Who the hell names a kid Damon? It sounds like a lemon and nobody wants to marry a lemon. It's a yellow fruit and if that is not enough of a crime it is sour at the same time. Just no. Lemons should be banished from this earth._

"I'm not trying. It comes naturally." The lemon guy smirked.

"For your sake. I would keep my piehole shut. You know I only let you live for your rippah brother."

The only response he got was Damon rolling his eyes.

"How can you be sure she is the one who can help you?"

The lemon's rippah brother asked, trying to move this along so he can taste that delicious blood.

"It's simple, Stefan. She is the descendant and her friend is a fairy. Tricky little things. Always have an ulterior motive."

Stefan laughed at that.

"Like you don't?"

Klaus smirked. "Maybe it is because of that we get along so great."

_Wait a minute? Did he just say fairies exist and a friend of mine is one? And what is that noise? _

Before she had the opportunity to ask more, she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

Now she had to wait all day long, a boring day at work, for the next dreams to happen; to see him again and ask the questions swirling in her mind. Her gut was telling her there was more to this dream than just an incredibly handsome man.

* * *

***Flashback***

Caroline was sitting in front of the falls, watching her reflection in the water. She loved this place. Every time she had a hard time, she would come here and just enjoy the silence.

Today she once again had a dispute with Klaus. Why can't they never get along? She never has this kind of problems with his siblings.

Their fight once again started with him driving away Thomas, one of her suitors, on the pretense he isn't the right caliber for her and he will not tolerate her embarrassing his family. Of course that led to her calling him out on Tatia.

Everyone in the village knew he and his brother, Elijah, were pinning over the same girl, themselves included. It often led to a fall out between the two brothers, which led to a beating forced upon Klaus by his father. Mikael never liked Klaus very much. In fact Caroline was absolutely sure he hated his son.

"It's not the same." He sharply said after Caroline made her point about Tatia.

"Oh, how is this any different?"

Caroline challenged him, daring him to answer her question, which infuriated Klaus even more. When he saw that Thomas boy touching her arm in a rather affectionate manner, something snapped at him and before he knew it, he was already over there snatching his hands from her body.

"Tatia at least isn't a harlot like you."

Klaus sneered out of anger. Before he could register what he said and apologize, Caroline had already run away.

Those words hurt Caroline deeply. They always had their spats but never did he insult her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a presence next to her. It was Klaus.

"Caroline."

He looked her in the eyes in a way that showed how much he regretted those words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean those words."

He looked so broken that Caroline almost considered to forgive him right there and then, but remembering the quarrel she decided to let him suffer for a few days.

"You will have to do more than an apology, if you want my forgiveness."

Caroline said as she stood up and went back to the village.

* * *

******AN: Hope you liked it. Leave a review, if you want. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, lovelies. We are back. First a BIG thank you to you all that followed this story. We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did writing it.**

**We do not own TVD. JP does. We own the plot of this story and any new character that did not appear on the show. ;)  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The ongoing dreams were taking a toll on the poor girl. It had nothing to do with the wonderful man who always saved her, albeit for his own benefit. No, it had to do with the frustration she got every time a new question popped up.

Right now she had at least 30 questions on her list and they were expanding. Every time one was answered, new ones appeared.

She was scribbling in her notebook, making a list of all the questions she had, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Mindy, what are you writing?"

Her friend, who according to her dreams was a fairy, was standing behind her and pointing at the list.

"Oh. It's nothing." She scrambled to obscure her notes.

"Clearly it's something, if you are trying to hide it." Her friend scoffed.

"You should be one to talk." Mindy retorted before she realized she said it out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her friend was clearly annoyed at the accusation.

"Um. Nothing."

"Will you stop with this nothing? I'm not stupid you know.."

"Oh come on, Violet. I said it was nothing. I'm just in a bad mood." Mindy tried to apologize to her friend.

Violet was one of the kind. One moment she was upset, the next one she was ready to jump to new adventures.

"Bad mood? Who are you thinking of? Do I know him? Is he cute?" the young girl's face lit up with anticipation. How she loved digging into her childhood friend's secrets.

"Why does it always have to be about men?"

"Because you just blushed. So it is about a man." The mischievous look on her face made Mindy smile.

"You know V, I was thinking… Do you remember when we were young and we played supernatural beings in your attic?"

Violet scratched her head as she did when she was trying to remember something.

"Yeah, I do. It was really fun now that I think about it."

"Do you remember what roles did we have?" Mindy was holding her breath. Somehow Violet's answer seemed important.

"I think you were a witch and I was a fairy." She jumped to her friend's bed in excitement. "Or was it the other way around? I even remember we had a book of spells."

Mindy was getting nervous by the minute. It was only a coincidence, nothing more. How could it be related to the dreams? When she was young she believed in Santa Claus as well, it didn't mean he was real.

Immediately her mind jumped to Klaus. It conjured in her mind the image of a deadly handsome man, who would not let her find rest neither in her sleep, nor in her wake.

"So he is cute." V's voice penetrated her daydreaming.

"Cute? Who is cute?" The word cute wasn't even close at describing the magnificent creature that haunted her.

"Oh, come on." Violet gave Mindy her 'do not pretend' look.

"Don't give me that look. There is no boy."

_I guess I will have to resort to violence. _Violet thought.

"Fine. If you don't tell me, I'm going to tickle it out of you." This was a serious threat, which Mindy acknowledged.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Her voice laced with fear. Violet only gave her a look as to say _you know I would_.

Unfortunately for Mindy, Violet was as impatient as a child on Christmas morning. Therefore she didn't wait for Mindy to decide but launched at her and began to tickle her.

"Fine. Fine. I will tell you. Just stop with the tickling." Mindy surrendered.

"It's not a boy per say." She stopped for a moment to contemplate how to explain this.

"I have been having dreams for a while now. I'm dreaming about the same people but the context is always changing. The thing that stays the same is their roles in my dream. Two of them are trying to kill me and the other one is saving me, albeit for his own gain."

Again Mindy paused her speech to gather her thoughts.

"I know their names." She said.

Violet was having an idea about her friend's dreams but hoped it wasn't what she was thinking. Therefor she asked: "And? What are their names?"

"Damon, Stefan and Klaus." When she said the last name, her cheeks turned red.

It was what Violet feared. The time has come for her to guide her friend to the right path. Judging by her friend's blush, she had to move quickly or things could turn out as they did a thousand years ago or even worse.

* * *

***Flashback***

It was a beautiful, sunny morning when Klaus and Caroline went for a walk through the woods. He had promised to show her a place where no girl had ever been before. Even if Caroline doubted his words, a warm feeling spread through her body at the thought of their precious little secret.

They walked close enough to feel each others heart beat. Caroline's cheeks had a rosy color and he couldn't take his eyes off of her flawless face. At some point, he dared to take her hand in his. The contact made her flinch, but she didn't remove her hand.

She loved the feeling of his strong fingers around hers. His eyes were bright blue, just like the sky above the high trees. Thinking of him, she didn't see the roots that protruded from the ground. She lost her footing and would have fallen ungracefully on the ground if he didn't catch her.

_The perfect knight_, she thought when she found herself in his arms. He helped her to her feet, but then, as if a thought crossed his mind, he didn't let go. Instead, he pushed her gently so that her back was now to a large tree.

They were so close that Caroline forgot how to breathe. Her breasts were inches away from his muscular torso. She did nothing to push him away; she wanted him to kiss her till she forgot her name. By the look of it, he was thinking the same.

His eyes looked so beautiful from that distance, that she kept looking at him mesmerized. Her heart raced like mad. He gently leaned forward and placed butterfly kisses on her delicate neck. If the world ended at that moment, she would die a happy woman.

Her hands traced the contour of his shoulders, spreading fire even through the fine fabric of his shirt. Suddenly, a tingling sensation made her swallow hard.

"Klaus" she managed to whisper.

"Hmm" He didn't stop his marvelous trip over her flawless skin.

"I feel like someone's watching us."

"Don't be silly, love. Only God is watching us and I'm sure he envies me right now."

She blushed at the compliment; the devil knew how to make her blood boil even with mere words. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of another presence.

"No, Klaus, I'm serious. I think someone must have followed us."

He moved away from her visibly displeased. Whoever it was, they would pay dearly for interrupting them. He checked the area around them, but could not see a living soul.

"Maybe it was a bird or something. Don't fret, love."

Caroline was unsure of what she felt. She didn't see anyone in the woods, but the feeling of an invisible presence, watching them intently, was too intense to be ignored.

"Maybe it was. Let's get back to the village. Please."

He hated that unknown presence for ruining his perfect date with Caroline, but he took her hand in his and led her back to the village.

Hidden from mortal eyes, the young woman looked at the couple with raw envy in her eyes. The girl had sensed her presence. She was sure the spell made her invisible; she was very careful not to step on any dry branches. Yet, the blonde had known she was there.

She assured herself that Klaus had not believed her. When she saw him kiss that cheap commoner, her blood boiled with anger. He was hers; he was supposed to love only her. Those kisses were hers.

A mass of dry leaves swirled around as if a sudden gush of wind blew through the forest. She had to keep her temper under control.

"Soon enough, my love, soon enough."

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"Violet!" She heard Mindy scream. The girl had tried to get her friend's attention for a while now.

"Sorry. What did you ask?" Mindy looked at her with suspicion.

"Where did you go?" There could be no coincidence that just after telling her the names of the men who occupy her dreams, Violet went into a catatonic state, lost in another world.

"Nowhere." It wasn't the response Mindy wanted, but how could she expect that her possibly fairy friend will out-straight tell her everything. It was ridiculous. She might not even know anything about her dreams or about being a fairy. There was always the possibility that her imagination was running wild.

"Let's forget about my momentary change of worlds and focus on your dreams. Tell me. Are the boys cute? Who is the cutest?"

And old Violet was back. Sometimes all she ever talked about was boys or who looks the best in one of the series they watched and obsess about.

"Must you always think about the most trivial things."

Violet glared at her comment.

"Judging by the slight blush earlier, YOU, little miss, are no better."

She could not argue with that. "Fine. All three are good looking. Although the man that saves me every time, Klaus, is the most gorgeous man I've ever seen." Mindy said with a dreamy look.

"Mindy, he is not real. There is no point in dwelling on someone who does not exist." It might have been a bit too harsh, but Violet knew the curse would consume her and the past would repeat itself, if this kept going.

"I know, I know. It's just... I can't explain it. Something is pulling me towards him even with the knowledge that he only exists in my dreams."

Oh, how wrong she was. The man did exist but his fate and the fate of his lover lay in her hands. The path she chooses will determine how the future would play out. Only this time Violet will be there to help her choose the right one.

* * *

**AN: We hope you liked it. Review if you want. We do not bite, much. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HI! We are back. Here is our next chapter. Hope you liked it. ;) **

**We do not own TVD. JP does. New characters and the plot to this story are ours. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

"What's this?" Mindy asked as Violet placed a small box in front of her.

"A gift." The later vaguely answered.

Mindy cast a suspicious look at her friend and opened the box. "A brooch?"

Violet nodded while Mindy admired her gift. It was a blue butterfly brooch that probably cost more than her house.

"I can't accept this. It costs a fortune."

V shook her head. "It's been in the family for years. You can give it back after your date this Saturday, if you wish."

At Violet's insistence Mindy agreed to a blind date with one of her classmates.

"It will look good with the blue dress you are wearing." Violet added.

"It is still too much."

Her friend reached for her hand and looked at her with big blue eyes. "Please."

The puppy eyes always made Mindy agree with everything she wanted, although what Mindy didn't know was that she always used a bit of glamour to make her more agreeable.

"Fine. I will wear this on my date. You're still not telling me his name?"

Her fairy friend smiled. "Nope. It would ruin the surprise."

Mindy could swear the girl enjoyed toying with people and creating chaos.

"What am I wearing anyway? I feel stupid wearing it without knowing what it is." Mindy wasn't ready to let her friend slip away without telling her at least something.

Violet had considered the question and decided to answer. After all, it was better to answer the easy questions.

"It's benitoite." She replied with pride in her voice.

"Beni- what?" Mindy was no expert in jewelry, but the word didn't sound familiar at all.

"Mindy dear. You should worry about more important things. Like your date with..." She stopped mid-sentence before she revealed anything else.

"With who?" Mindy jumped, eager to know the name of her mystery date.

The moment she looked at Violet she knew she would not get another syllable from her stubborn friend.

"I should go. Rest well and sweet dreams." The fairy sent a kiss through the air to her friend and left the room in a hurry.

Mindy sighed, resigned that she wouldn't learn anything else from Violet. She was a bit anxious about the date, so she tried to think about something else.

She could watch a movie. Nah, she wasn't in the right mood. She could read a book. Nope, no patience for that. She could… a thought made her jump for joy.

How did Violet say the gemstone was called? Beni… damn, she didn't even remember the name. She squeezed her mind till the word formed on her tongue.

She opened a browser and typed into Google's search box: benitoite. Thousands of images of beautiful azure gemstones covered her screen. Most of them were so beautiful that she forgot the reason that brought her there.

After minutes of scrolling, she decided to take a look at the websites that described the gemstones. She found a lot of facts that were a little boring. She was ready to give up; she already knew about benitoite more than she cared to know.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a simple sentence at the bottom of the page that said this gemstone was believed to awaken memories of past lives.

Mindy closed the browser without looking further into it.

_Pfff … past lives. Right, like there is such a thing._ She sighed.

She placed the elegant brooch on her nightstand and prepared to go to bed. Five minutes later, she was tucked in her bed. She wasn't sleepy, so she let her mind roam free.

She took the beautiful ornament on her hand. It was cool to the touch, yet a warm feeling made her fingertips tingle. She wondered about this little piece of jewelry. Who was its creator? The wings of the butterfly were covered in small gems in a dark blue shade, like hundreds of small eyes.

Violet had said the brooch had been in the family for ages. She imagined her friend's ancestors, proud women with fiery temperament, gorgeous gowns and mysterious eyes. The brooch had survived through the ages, its beauty still intact.

What could it tell her? Mindy was a plain girl; nothing really exciting ever happened to her. The dreams she had been having lately were the craziest thing that happened.

A strange feeling came over her. It was like a vibrant energy flowing from the brooch through her hand. Her vision started to blur at the edges, but she wasn't sure if she was falling asleep or just reality had bent in a peculiar way.

Her eyes were still open, but now she no longer saw the familiar surroundings of her room. It felt like she was watching with someone else's eyes.

***Flashback***

She was walking through a beautiful, green forest. The trees were tall, their trunks straight and covered with moss. The sun rays shoot through the tall branches brightening the atmosphere. The ground was uneven, but not difficult to walk on, even if there was no path.

It was an amazing scene, but somehow she felt no joy in her heart. Probably she was too accustomed to those woods to be moved by that ageless beauty.

The cool air touched her skin, yet she felt feverish. She picked up her pace, her breathing now becoming more labored. She looked at her feet and was surprised to see she was wearing black leather boots and a long, dark gray linen gown.

In a couple of minutes she was out of the woods and was now approaching a small village. The houses were not too high, their walls an earthy color, warm to the eye and the heart. People were rushing back and forth to do their daily chores.

Some were smiling and talking to others. Some were grumpy and mumbling to themselves. Children were running from every direction, annoying the adults and playing pranks whenever they could.

She looked with indifference to the peaceful scenery. She was looking for someone; she didn't care for any of the villagers.

Her heart starting beating frantically when her eyes fell on the form she was searching for. Her lips pursed into a smile even if her brain told her to keep her composure. She didn't want him to see how happy she was that she saw him.

_My beloved Klaus, it's time for you to realize we are made for each other._ She thought unable to tame the immense joy at the images that conjured in her mind.

She hadn't seen him in two days and she missed him already. He had been away on a trip or something and he must have come back that morning.

She started to approach him. With every step, she admired his tall, lean body. His dirty blonde hair had grown a bit longer than was expected of a man of his status, but it only made him look more handsome. _If that is even possible._ She corrected herself.

She longed to hear his deep voice. The time had finally come for him to accept her feelings. She was ten feet away, still looking at his back, when he suddenly turned around.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his smiling face. Then he hurried past her to meet someone that was standing behind her. She thought she would die of embarrassment.

_You're so stupid. You would have to die of embarrassment if he actually looked at you. You are invisible to him._

Humiliation slowly started to fuel her anger. He had ignored her as if she wasn't even there. For what? To run into the embrace of that blonde commoner. Her. Again.

Oh, he was a devil with an angel's face. She loved him, but she wouldn't stay idle so that a cheap woman stole him from her.

They held hands and smiled at each other like there was nothing in the world between them. They were standing in the middle of the dirt road, yet radiating a light of happiness like the finest gems.

She envied the other woman so much at that moment. If looks could kill, Caroline would already be a memory. Yes, Caroline. What a pathetic name. She was not worthy of his love.

She approached them carefully, close enough to hear what they were saying, but still far enough not to attract attention to her. She started picking some flowers by a nearby flower bed, just to keep her hands occupied.

"I missed you so much, love." Klaus declared, his eyes conveying the truth of his words.

"For a moment I thought you left for good." Caroline whispered, still embarrassed at her insecurities.

"I would never, ever leave you behind." Then, a thought made him smile. "Would you come with me if I left?"

Caroline was suddenly aware of the gentle breeze through her hair, the warm sunshine on her skin. How was it possible that this man in front of her made her want things that she was not supposed to want?

She could drown in his blue eyes without regrets. She would have to answer his question. She could no longer deny her feelings for him, but she was afraid of the changes that would come in her life after that.

"Klaus, you know how I feel about you." She cleared her throat, trying to find the best words to express her feelings.

"Actually, love, I don't." He teased her, slowly sliding his hand down her exposed arm. The sensation was so overwhelming that Caroline grabbed at his shirt to keep her balance. "Why don't you tell me?"

"It's not the right place and time." She managed to whisper, her frantic heartbeat audible throughout the village.

"Then I will help you decide." he told her with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

He took a small package out of his pocket, and placed it gently in her hand.

Caroline loved surprises and this one came from the man that had stolen her sleep. She unwrapped the delicate crimson fabric impatiently, to reveal the most beautiful ornament she had ever seen.

It was a butterfly with wide open wings covered in small blue gems. The contour was made of a fine gold, so delicate that she feared she might break it. It was the most beautiful brooch ever to be made.

"Klaus, it's too expensive. I can't take it." She adored the brooch from the moment she laid eyes on it, but she couldn't accept it.

"Hush, darling. Nothing can rival your beauty, this is merely a token of my love." He caressed the unruly locks of her golden hair.

"Klaus, I… I… don't know" she was at a loss for words.

He placed his fingertips over her lush lips. "I'm just asking to wear it when you will be ready for me. I am praying with all my heart that that day is now, but know that I will wait for you however long it takes."

With that, he leaned in closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She was frozen in place, unable to react. Then, he slowly walked away, not caring to hide his happiness from prying eyes.

_So he loves HER? What does she have that I don't? I am much better for him. Why can't he see that?_

The woman still standing by the flower bed was now mad. Her face was red with anger. Unrequited love was a fire that could burn the whole world.

The blonde was standing in the middle of the street still dumbstruck. The amazing brooch was much more than she deserved.

The woman decided that it was time to take matters in her hand. The blonde was nothing more than a small obstacle in her way to win the man she loved.

Unseen by anyone, she raised her hand and mumbled a few unintelligible words. Then, she waited to see her work.

Caroline finally came back to reality. This brooch was a token of his love. She was still confused, though deep down she had already made a decision.

She headed for her house, she needed to place the brooch to a safe place. So taken was she with the joy in her heart, that she didn't feel the small ornament slip from her gown's pocket. Nor did she see the woman that sped to retrieve the precious thing.

The woman placed the brooch close to her heart as if it was the most important thing in her life. She felt joy at the idea of ripping the happiness from the hands of the blonde. She felt content that her power had not let her down.

***End of Flashback***

Mindy came to her senses abruptly. What was that? Why was her heart pounding like that? It was too late to call Violet now. She would have to wait till morning to get a few answers. Somehow she had the feeling her friend knew more than she let know.

She felt love and anger at the same time. Now she knew the man that made her heart race like that was the handsome man of her dreams, Klaus. This was no coincidence. The brooch she was still holding was more than a simple accessory for a date.

* * *

**AN: Yes, yes, we know. We are evil. No need to worry Klaroline is still our endgame. It will just take time to get there ;)**

**Review if you like.**

**Ohh and if ANYone is interested in how the brooch looks like here is the link: w w w. gemewizard dot com/ newsletters / view _ article. php? id = 81  
**

**It's the first butterfly. The blue one.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! We are baaack! Anyway we hope you like this chapter. Last one hadn't received the same attention as the others. :(( Was sth wrong? We wanna know so we can make it better. We are open to suggestions too. :))**

**We do not own TVD. JP does. New characters and the plot to this story are ours. **

* * *

_"Damon. How was your little session?" The green eyed boy asked._

_"Boring. I do not even know why I'm going to these meetings." The later whined._

_"Oh, I don't know. Because Elena asked you." His brother, Stefan, supplied, which only made Damon growl in response._

_"Do NOT remind me of it. You think she would be happy with me jumping her bones every second."_

_Stefan chuckled at that. The past month his brother has been going to AVSA on Elena's request to help mend his urges. _

_"Next time you are there, greet Kol in my name."_

_It was absolutely hilarious how the most sex crazed vampires in the world have been forced to attend the anonymous group for sex addicts. _

_"Oh, don't remind me of the annoying original pain in the ass. He ALWAYS complains how his brother, Elijah, forced him to join and the betrayal he felt when Wolfy supported the eldest Mikaelson." _

_Wolfy was a nickname among many that Damon used for the original hybrid._

_"Do you think Klaus would be so generous as to lend me a dagger? We could hold Kol still while Elena stabs him. One original less to annoy me."_

_Stefan laughed at his brother's antics. _

"_I'm not sure it would help. Why don't we go for a snack rather than plot a daggering?" Stefan suggested._

_"Perfect idea, little bro."_

_With that they left the house. Somewhere far from Mystic Falls, they stumbled upon a girl. She was fairly slim, had dark hair and green eyes. _

_"Good for a snack, if you ask me." Damon told his brother as he pointed at the girl._

_"More than good. I can smell her blood from here."_

_In a few seconds they approached the girl, who screamed when they appeared in front of her. _

_"Did your parents not tell you it is not safe to wander alone in the woods at this hour?" Stefan smirked._

_"Where did you come from?" The girl asked while looking around, clueless to the danger._

_"It does not matter." The ripper said as he touched the girl's neck, who flinched._

_"D.. Don't touch me." _

_Damon laughed at the girls fear. _

_"Oh, but you smell so divine. Wonder if you taste as good as you smell."_

_The girl finally noticed the danger and started to back away, but before she could run, Stefan had her trapped. Both brothers moved towards her neck with sharp looking teeth as those of a vampire, yet before they could pierce her skin someone shoved her away. _

_"Now, now boys. I need her alive." The newcomer chastised the boys. _

_"Klaus, always a pleasure. Might tell me, why you interrupted our dinner?" Damon said._

_"Oh, for no reason other than she's the Kenadra." Klaus casually answered. _

A what? A Kenadra? What the hell is that?, _the girl contemplated while the brothers winded their eyes. _

_Her mind was busy processing this new information, while her heart was once again racing against her chest. She could tell it was not out of fear. Somehow she knew she would not get hurt. It must be the newcomer, Klaus._

_He was a very handsome man, that was a given. Yet, she felt something more powerful than his good looks pull her towards him. _

_"You mean she can uplift the spell?" Stefan inquired. _

_"Once one of my siblings gives her their blood, yes." The handsome man stated._

_"Why don't you just give her your own blood?" Damon questioned._

_"I'm not taking any chances."_

_They understood his resolve. Her ancestor had put a curse on the woman he loved because of her jealousy towards the girl. Only a descendant with a birthmark in the shape of an eye on their wrist, could uplift it. The problem was that this descendant also inherited the obsession the ancestor felt for Klaus, which could cause him trouble, if not treated carefully._

_"Does she have the birthmark?"_

_Klaus, who in the girl's eyes looked like a god, came to her and pushed the sleeve of her left hand to reveal her birthmark._

_"See, it's an eye."_

What has my birthmark to do with everything?_, the girl questioned herself. She shivered at the contact, suddenly craving for more._

_"Then why did none of your siblings turned her already?" The lemon, who in her opinion was a bit of a dimwit, asked._

_"Violet suggested I wait a few weeks until she gets her under control or at least let her see reason. Neither I nor she want to see a repetition of what happened a thousand years ago. It could turn out even worse."_

Wait. Did I hear him right? Did he say Violet? Does he mean my friend? No, no he couldn't. _The girl contemplated. _And why the hell are they talking about me as if I am a piece of meat?

_"Ahh your fairy alliance."_

_The fact they called her friend a fairy or that they were vampires was strangely not that shocking. Even the possibility of some unknown siblings turning her into something she didn't dare think of, was not that alarming. She kept repeating the word Kenadra to engrave it in her memory._

Mindy woke up with a start. Her dreams did nothing but confuse her even more; they had that effect on her. More times than not they supplied more questions than answers.

She grabbed the small notebook on her nightstand. Ever since she talked with Violet about the dreams, she started keeping notes. The dreams were so vivid that she remembered most of the information, but she still updated her notes.

She already knew her friend was a fairy; this was not the first time V's name popped up. The part that shocked her the most was that she got a partial answer to one of her questions. What importance had her birthmark? What is a Kenadra? What happened a thousand years ago? Why did his siblings have to give her their blood and not him?

To be honest, she would not mind tasting his blood. Gross as it sounded, the implied intimacy made her forget the fact that she was unconsciously craving for blood. She would love nothing more than to be in his embrace.

Mindy shook her head, trying to get rid of the images assaulting her mind. It was crazy to feel this way about that mysterious man. Till now she had thought of him as the man from her dreams. Now that Violet got in the picture as well, she wasn't so sure anymore. Even the slightest possibility of him being real made her forget how to breathe.

_At least I'm not a witch. _She thought to herself, without knowing why that was a relief. _I am a Kenadra, whatever that means._

She wanted to look it up online, but she was sure she wouldn't find anything useful. Maybe V would help her a bit with that. Klaus had mentioned something about Violet keeping her under control, which meant her friend knew.

There was another way to learn a thing or two. Glancing at her night stand where the brooch laid, Mindy knew what she had to do today. The time for a confrontation had come.

***flashback***

"Where is it?" Caroline exclaimed to herself.

She was on the ground looking for the brooch Klaus gave her. When she got home, she realized the brooch was missing, so she went back immediately to search for it.

Two feet stepped into her view and, as she looked up to see who the person was, a deep voice caught her attention.

"What are you doing on the ground, love?"

"N-nothing." Caroline looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Now, sweetheart, why don't I believe you?" He inquired while offering a hand.

She took his hand and he pulled her up against him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Trust issues, maybe?" Caroline smiled innocently.

"You hurt me, love" He playfully placed a hand on his heart.

She smiled as he gave her a kiss.

"Why don't you tell me the reason you were on the ground?"

Caroline sighed. She couldn't tell him she lost the brooch he gave her. How could she, when he spent a fortune on it?

She wasn't sure if she was ready to wear the brooch, but the fact she no longer had it upset her. That beautiful ornament was not just a sign of her love for him. Only a blind man wouldn't notice how her face brightened when they locked eyes.

She knew what he was: a vampire. She should run like hell to get away from him, but she couldn't. She felt safe around him, while she should feel scared. The brooch was a token of her acceptance of their immortal life together.

Caroline had not decided yet if she could live like that. She knew though she didn't want a life without him. With each passing day, his presence around her became as essential as the air she breathed. She was afraid that if she admitted that she lost something as important as the brooch, he would take it as a sign she didn't care enough for him.

"How about we do more of this instead." She said as she placed another kiss on his lips. It was better to win some time before she decided what to do next.

Klaus frowned, but figured she would tell him when she was ready. It was possible that it was something not as important as he thought it was. Either way kissing her was way more enjoyable than anything else.

They spent a few minutes wrapped in each others arms, forgetting the world around them.

"I see you are not wearing the brooch." Klaus commented with sadness as he noticed the lack of his gift.

Caroline sighed again. She was too proud to admit she lost the precious little thing, yet she couldn't bear to see him sad.

"Don't. It does not mean I do not wish to be with you. You, Nik, are my everything."

He smiled a little. "It's okay. I said when you are ready."

***End of flashback***

* * *

**AN: Review if you want although they give us more confidence and push us to write more in lesser time. :)))  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, hello. WE ARE BACK. First an apology on my behalf (karmen238) since I was the one who prolonged the upload when Lotr Addicted had it done about a week ago. Unfortunately, either I was too preoccupied or too excited. No matter it is done now**

**On another note: KLAUS AND CAROLINE KISSED. THEY HAD HOT HYBRID SEX IN THE WOODS! WUP WUP! For those who are starting to give up, DO NOT IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GIVE UP ON OUR SHIP! WE WILL GO DOWN WITH IT! SIGN THE PETITION, WRITE A COMPLAINT, DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER! **

**P.S.: if anyone wants the links, you can find them on my Tumblr account sunpixie2000 ;)**

**P.P.S.: we do not own TVD. JP does, unfortunately. We own only new original (no pun intended) characters and the plot behind this story. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Violet was standing on her bed, looking absent-mindedly at the ancient book in her lap. Its yellow pages were covered in an elegant script, in a language that few living beings could speak anymore.

_What should I do? Should I wait for him to come to me or should I seek him out? _She had a lot of questions, but she was afraid of the answers. Things had already been set in motion, whether she was ready or not.

It was not just a question if she was ready. Her friend, Mindy, was about to be tossed in a game of power that could only end in pain if she didn't guide her well.

Just as she was thinking of Mindy, her cell phone rang. She suppressed a smile when she saw the name on the screen.

"Hello, sugar." She greeted her friend with a voice that gave nothing away. _Practice makes perfect._

"V… I need to talk to you. Can you please come by my place tonight?" Her pleading voice made Violet feel sad.

"What? Are you anxious for tomorrow's date?"

"What date?" A pause on the line. "Oh the blind date you set up for me."

"Don't you tell me you forgot about it? Jesus, Mindy. If you keep spacing out like this, you will be forever alone." The moment she said those words, she regretted it. She didn't mean to hurt her friend.

Mindy said nothing. As much as she didn't like Violet's tactics, she knew her friend only meant to help her.

"Just come over, will you V? You can help me decide what to wear as well."

"OK, honey." She ended the call, smiling at the image of Mindy's irritated face upon hearing the various endearments she used to address her.

An hour later the two friends were standing on Mindy's bed, talking and interrupting each other. At some point Mindy decided it was time they talked about what made her lose sleep.

"V, you have to tell me what you know or I will go mad." Mindy pleaded with her childhood friend, hoping she would stop evading her questions.

"I know a lot of things, lollipop. What do you want to know?" Violet's smile was contagious and Mindy had to try hard not to smile.

"Since when do you call me all these candy crap?"

"Crap? You only say that because you're nervous about tomorrow's date." Violet tried to stall as much as she could, but she knew at some point she would have to provide some real answers.

"Come on, V. I had totally forgotten about that. Right now it's the least of my problems."

"What do you want me to say?" Now she became serious too.

"You can start by telling me if you're really a fairy and if I am a..." she opened her notebook. "A Kenadra."

"It is true that I am as beautiful as a fairy." Violet replied, unable to resist taunting her friend.

"You're sure as hell mischievous." Mindy was starting to lose her patience. "If you came here to joke around, I'm not amused."

It was time to get serious. "OK, if I can, I will answer to your questions. Start shooting."

"Are you a fairy?" The quick nodding from her friend made her worry. If Violet was a fairy, then the other part about her might also be true. "What exactly does it mean to be a fairy? Do you have magical powers? Can you grant wishes?"

"Slow down, Mindy." V sighed. "I'm not a genie. Let's say I am good at persuading people. And I love to laugh." She didn't say _play pranks, but_ they both knew she meant just that. She also let out the part about her being sent in this town to guide Mindy to fulfil her destiny. It wouldn't do any good to reveal it at this point and actually she was not lying.

"It is too crazy to believe all this, but I'm past that point right now. What about me? What am I? They said I'm not a witch."

"Who said that?" Violet decided to say only what was necessary.

"The guys from the dream said that. Klaus said I was the descendant." She touched her birthmark unconsciously, something Violet did not miss.

The way Mindy pronounced the man's name, made Violet worry.

"Tell me about this Klaus of your dream."

"I've already told you about him." V was serious now, so Mindy started to feel anxious. If she needed to know more about the gorgeous guy of her dream, then she would tell her. After all, she was the one to ask for the fairy's help.

"In every dream, I am ambushed by these two hotties that want to drink my blood. I somehow know they are vampires and weird as it is, I'm not really really afraid of them. Maybe it is because by now I expect him, Klaus, to come save me."

Mindy stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Violet was all ears, her beautiful eyes transfixed on her friend's blushing face.

"He is gorgeous. I wonder how come I could dream of such an impressive man. I'm not sure what he is, because the other guys seem to be afraid of him. And they said something about his siblings and something about giving me their blood. At which point he said I was the descendant. The descendant of what? And what about me birthmark? I will go crazy will all these coincidences."

"Alan is going to have a hard time competing with that hottie of yours." Violet giggled.

"Who's Alan?" A confused look on her flushed face was much too amusing for Violet to let go.

"Your date, of course." She had to duck to avoid a puffy teddy bear that flew from the other corner of the bed directly to her face. "Fine, stop being a baby."'

"I'm being a baby? You are one naughty fairy, that you are."

"I can only answer three questions. So pick up wisely." Her eyes shone with a mischievous light, but Mindy was too busy trying to figure out the most important questions.

"Is that some kind of code for your fairies? Just like the three wishes of the genie?"

Boy, was her friend naive or what? If she didn't care about the girl, she would love making fun of her.

"Something along those lines. Shoot then."

"Who is my ancestor and why is my birthmark so relative to this crazy… thing."

"Don't go cheating now, that's two questions."

"Your turn to answer, V. I may be a Kenadra or whatever, but I'm not stupid."

"Your ancestor from a thousand or so years ago, was a witch named Mara. As a descendant you have inherited her powers." She stopped there, unsure of whether to say more. "And her feelings."

"Witch? But I have no powers at all. The guys said so themselves. I don't understand. What of the birthmark?"

"It means that of all the descendants of Mara, those bearing the mark have some special abilities."

All this talk about powers and abilities and a millennium old ancestor made Mindy feel dizzy.

"What does Klaus need me for?"

_Damn Mindy, I'm not sure if I can tell you everything right now._

"Klaus needs you to uplift a curse set by Mara."

"What? But I have no powers at all. What is this curse?"

"A a a, I said three questions." Violet replied. She could persuade Mindy to let the matter go with a bit of glamour, but she recognized that her friend had to know the truth. Otherwise, history would repeat itself; this time they didn't know what Klaus would do.

"Come on, V. Please?" Mindy could tell her friend had made up her mind. "That brooch you gave me the other day? I lost it."

The way Violet turned on her heels and held her breath, convinced Mindy that it was no ordinary piece of jewelry. Violet might not want to answer any more questions for tonight, but she had her way of learning more.

"You lost it?"

"Yeah, what's so important about it anyway. I'll buy you another one." Mindy continued casually.

"It was in the family for..."

"Whose family, V? Cause I keep having visions of Klaus and another woman every single time I touch it."

_Damn, she knew. _Then Violet's eyes fell on the nightstand where the beautiful brooch lay.

"You play tricks to a fairy?" She raised her hand as if casting a spell and laughed at Mindy's sudden anxiety.

"I just want to know." she whispered, almost afraid of the fairy.

"In time you will, love." Violet said before leaving the room.

_Love._ Mindy could recall the mysterious man's sexy voice whispering that same endearment.

Even though she hadn't found all the answers, she knew by instinct that Violet would be by her side in this new adventure. She was ready now to dream once more of the handsome devil.

The fireplace illuminated the living room in the New Orleans Mikaelsons' mansion. No one was there except for the original hybrid, who sat on a sofa drinking scotch and looking at the latest sketch of his beloved.

Caroline was smiling while looking at someone. Based on her wide smile the person who she was looking at was the hybrid himself. She was dressed in a simple dress with her feet bare.

Klaus smiled at the sketch, remembering how she always complained about the shoes being uncomfortable and insisted going everywhere barefoot. That brought out another old memory when he decided to carry her around so she wouldn't hurt herself walking without any shoes. They were happy, oblivious of the danger lurking around the bushes.

Shaking the bad memory away, he once again concentrated on the sketch. His beloved's hand gently grazed the object in her hair. It was the butterfly brooch he gave her. One wishful desire that never came true due to the evil forces. He wished he knew then she lost it rather than believing she was not ready. Perhaps everything would have turned out differently.

While he was dreaming about the time he was with Caroline, his cell phone started ringing. He put down his glass of scotch and looked at the caller I.D., 'Violet'. The little fairy never called him unless it was important; she rather popped up in front of him at the most inopportune moments.

"Hello." The lovestruck fool answered.

"Klaus, I have news." Straightening up, he sharpened his ears to what Violet had to say.

"I'm listening." He said after a few moments of silence.

"She is ready." was the only thing she said.

"Are you certain?" After this many years Klaus had started to lose hope of ever freeing his love out of the tomb until Mindy came along.

A few years ago, he was informed of the birth of another Kenadra when a vampire saw the birthmark and decided to notify him about his findings, no doubt trying to get in his graces. The vampire lackey lost his head and a bounty on her was put out, of course providing she was alive. It was just his luck that the little fairy had planted herself in the girl's life from an early age and had no desire to see the downfall again.

_I screwed things up once, it won't be twice. This time everything needs to be perfect._

"Yes." Violet no doubt backed up her answer with a nod at the other end of the line.

"Thank you. We will be there shortly." He disconnected the call.

His fingers grazed the sketch on his lap as he said: "Soon, love. Soon."

* * *

**AN: Like it, love it, hate it? **


End file.
